Untouchable
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: A bunch of Elves are disappearing all over MiddleEarth, and the only person that can lead them to truth is the one lying about it. LegolasRadona and a little ArwenAragorn.
1. Ohtar and Radona

A/N: if you read my other LotR, forget it!!!!! There are some ties, but only because I didn't feel like making up a new species with new names. So Sodo is Sodo, but he isn't Sodo. And I stink at making up names, so forgive me! Personally, I think Dalopa is THE dumbest name, but it doesn't really matter because she doesn't major in this anyway! And just in case you're wondering, Ohtar means "warrior" in elvish.

LEGOLAS

I was on my way into Rivendell for a visit when I passed a young elf child crying in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" I asked gently, trying to comfort him.

"My mother. She- she is gone."

"What is your name?"

"Ohtar. My mother's name was Dalopa."

"Where is she?"

"I do not know! I went to sleep last night, and when I awoke she was gone. I am all alone. My father died in war. I have no brothers or sisters."

"Come with me, Ohtar." I led him to the Rivendell castle. It was usually a cheerful place, but not today. No one was smiling, and some people were even crying. When I saw Aragorn passing, I stopped him.

"What is going on here? Why is everyone so sad?"

"You have not heard? Elves in the kingdom are disappearing- fast. We think it may be human-related."

I looked down at Ohtar. He bit his lip and his eyes were wet. "How many so far?" I asked.

"Four people have disappeared in the last two days, each time at night."

"This is Ohtar. His mother Dalopa is gone."

Arwen rushed up to us. I smiled inside at the sight of her. We had always been secret friends, but no one knew. It was as if we shared a precious secret. "What? What did you say?"

"Dalopa disappeared last night," I repeated.

"Not another one! Father just got word from Dadroc, another Elf-run kingdom. Elves are disappearing from there, too."

"Anything in Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, however my father seemed to be angry at the thought of me leaving. It is possible that he didn't want to tell anyone just yet…"

Aragorn looked puzzled. "This is strange to me. I do not understand why anyone would do this."

"Father is putting together a group to look into it," Arwen told me. "You should ask him about it."

"Why?"

"You would surely be useful." She looked at me expectantly.

"I honestly don't know if I could. If there is a problem in Mirkwood, I really should get back…"

"Come, Legolas! It would not hurt to talk with him."

~*~

When Arwen, Aragorn, Ohtar, and I entered Elrond's throne room, he was arguing with another elf in Elvish. When he caught sight of us, he stopped.

"Aragorn," he said. "Any word from your human friends?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, one will be joining us."

"Wonderful." He turned to me and studied the child by my side. "And who is this, Legolas?"

"Ohtar. He lost his mother last night."

"That is most unfortunate. I'm sorry for his loss. However, I'm afraid I must insist he goes home." I noticed that he did not speak to Ohtar directly.

"He has no family, nor a home," I said. "I am going to care for him." Ohtar looked up at me, his surprise showing on his face.

Then the door burst open and the most beautiful elfen woman I've ever seen ran in, guards rushing after her. She shoved me aside and ran up to Elrond's feet, and then fell to the ground. "Mercy!" she cried.

Elrond looked to the guards. He was clearly angry that they'd allowed this woman to interrupt us. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond," one of the guards said. "I will dispose of her-"

"Wait!" she cried. "Lord Elrond, I beg you, hear what I have to say!"

Elrond looked to the guards, then to the woman. "I will hear only the answers to my questions. Your name?"

"I am Radona of Rivendell. I-" (her name pronounced ra-DON-a with a long "o")

"Your name is unfamiliar to me, and I would think that each name of my citizens I would at least recognize, even if I did not know who they were specifically."

"Why do you blame me for that? Is it my fault?"

Elrond chuckled. "You talk back to me. You are brave. What have you to say?"

"My father was one of the elves that has died. I seek revenge. I wish to investigate with the group you are putting together." I was impressed with the determination showed in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot. I will not allow for each person that has suffered loss to come along with this group. I'm afraid that-"

"Lord Elrond, forgive me, but-"

"First you talk back to me, next you interrupt? Have you no respect for your lord?" But although his words were harsh and spoken angrily, he was smiling. He was obviously impressed with this new kind of elf woman, as was I.

"I beg forgiveness."

"You are brave and humble. Despite your mouth, you know your place. Your permission is granted. You may stay here until tomorrow morning, when you may leave with them."

Radona smiled and gave a small laugh of relief. "Thank you, Great Lord! Thank you!"

A/N: I was trying to imply it, but I realize it's not so obvious, so I'm just gonna tell you straight-out: Legolas is beginning to fall in love with Radona. Please review!!!!!


	2. The Team

A/N: if their name is at the top, that's who's pov it's told by, just in case you didn't get that.

ARWEN

The next morning, I headed to father's throne room for a gathering. Everyone who was going to look into the case was to meet before they were sent off, and I desired to go with them.

When I entered, they were ready to leave. "Arwen," father said. "Is there something you need?"

"I request permission to go with them," I said. "I want to help, and you know that if I must, I can fight."

He sighed. "Yes, I know. But you are my eldest daughter and I don't want to see you harmed."

Aragorn looked at me, then back to his lord. "Lord Elrond, with your permission, I will protect her. If she gets so much as a scratch, it will be on my hands."

He paused, then waved his hand dismissively. "I don't have time for this. Alright, then, go with them."

I smiled. "Thank you, father!"

"Now go, so that you may return."

I exited with Legolas, Aragorn, Radona, Ohtar, and a Man. Once we were out of the throne room, Aragorn turned to me. "This is my human friend who is also coming along. His name is Naligor. You may not remember him, but you have met a long time ago."

Naligor nodded politely and I did the same. "Do you know Radona and Ohtar?"

"We have been introduced."

Radona looked at Ohtar. "He is coming?" she asked.

"Do you object?" Legolas asked.

Radona looked away. "Why, of course not," she said. "But he is a child, and I am not sure that he will be useful in a battle. If anything, he will be another life to watch after."

Ohtar looked at her. "A male child is just as useful as a full-grown female."

Radona looked to Legolas. "He also has quite a mouth."

Legolas smiled. "Maybe so, but do remember that we are not going into battle in the first place. We are merely gathering information and reporting back."

"However, there will likely be a battle," Radona returned. "If-"

"Lord Elrond has given us a job," Aragorn interrupted. "I suggest we do it."


	3. The Ransom Note

ARAGORN

"The first disappearance was in Dadroc," Radona said. "We should begin there."

I looked to her. "How do you know it was the first?"

Radona looked away. "That is my own personal business."

I looked to Arwen to see what she thought. I can read her emotions with a glance at her face, that is how long I've known her. She, like I, was unsure about Radona. I wondered how Royal matters could possibly become personal business to a civilian, but I kept silent.

"Alright," Legolas said. "Let us start there."

Arwen and I slid to the back of the group, and I said quietly "I'm unsure about her."

Arwen nodded. "Yes, as am I, but we cannot let it affect the way we act towards her, for you cannot be unfair based on a feeling."

I smiled. Arwen always knows exactly what's right and what's wrong. "Yes, that is true. But a feeling _is_ basis to be cautious."

"Of course."

Dadroc did not look too different from Rivendell. Many people were weeping on the streets, and no one looked the slightest bit happy.

"Where did this person live?" Legolas asked. I don't know if he expected an answer or not, but to my surprise, he got one.

"It's a small house," Radona said. "It-"

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Radona glared at me. "Hear what I say, Aragorn: it is not my fault that you do not trust me, don't think I'm unaware of your feelings. I know what I know because of my past. If Lord Elrond trusts me, then you certainly should as well."

"Do not take offense. I only meant-"

"I know what you meant!" she said forcefully.

"Can you lead us there?" Legolas asked.

"I can, unless Aragorn has an objection."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I hope so. I thought you lived with the Lord of Rivendell. I pray that you show more respect to him than to me."

Naligor looked from me to her. "Well, let's get going."

Radona cast one last glare at me before she turned and led us to a small house. "This is where he lived."

"And it was a male?"

"I don't know," she said bitterly.

Legolas knocked on the door and an elvish child answered. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is your mother or father at home?" he asked.

"They are, come in." We entered and the child left to get her parents. Both of them came into view.

"Yes?" the mother asked. "What is this unexpected surprise?"

"I apologize for any inconvenience," Arwen said. "But we are looking into the elves disappearing in Elf-run kingdoms. From what I understand, you have suffered loss?"

The father looked angry and offended. "This was two days ago. Perhaps you would come back when the wound is not so tender." I believe the only thing keeping him from raising his voice was the fact that Arwen and Legolas were heirs of two thrones in powerful elf kingdoms.

Radona looked equally, if not, more, angry. "With all due respect, we have orders from Lord Elrond. We are working to prevent these disappearances. How _dare_ you try to stop us."

I cast her a disapproving look because she said it so heartless, but held my tongue.

"Of course," the mother said. "It was our eldest son. Let me take you to his room…" She turned and we followed her into a hallway and through a door. "It was at night. We went to sleep, and in the morning…" She began to cry and Ohtar looked at her sympathetically.

"I know how you feel," he said. "My mother is also gone."

"Dear child," she said, looking at him with damp eyes. "A boy of your age should not have to-"

"When you awoke, were there any doors or windows open?" Radona asked, her tone cold. "Any signs of someone breaking in?"

"No. I don't believe so."

"Anything left behind?" Naligor asked.

She nodded and reached to her son's dresser. She opened an envelope and pulled out a letter. "I believe it is a ransom note, but I cannot be sure. It is no language I know."

Arwen took it and studied it. "It…" She wrinkled her brow, thinking hard. "I cannot make this out." She handed it to me and I looked at it hard. The writing was sloppy, but after a little bit I was able to make out the letters, which were in English. I read it aloud:

"Kah minu a mah si codomu dimi, bidur mo caka yu."

"What language is that?" Naligor asked.

"I don't know," I said slowly.

"What language do Orcs speak?" Ohtar guessed.

"Orcs do not speak," Legolas replied.

"A form of Elvish, perhaps?" Naligor tried. "One that is not used in any nearby kingdoms?"

"No," Legolas said. "It is not Elvish."

"Take it with you," the mother said. "It may be useful. Maybe this mystery will unravel soon enough."

Arwen nodded. "Yes. Thank you. We are sorry about your son."

"I wish you all the luck in the world." She escorted us to the door and we left.


	4. Heart to Heart

A/N: stuff in ~s is Elvish. xample: ~Where are you going?~

LEGOLAS

We set out from Dadroc, heading for Gondolin, which Radona claimed was a two-day voyage. I did not know- I had never traveled that route before, but we trusted her.

She was leading us when it began to get dark. "Radona," Naligor said. "Perhaps a good night's rest is in order?"

"Of course not," she replied. "We must get there as soon as possible."

"We will rest for the night," Arwen replied firmly.

"No, we-"

"Need I remind you that Arwen is the daughter of Lord Elrond," Aragorn cut in. "Any faithful-"

"Alright, then," Radona said. "We will make camp."

I stared into her eyes, lost in my thoughts. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as she looked then. She had dark brown hair to match her dark eyes. Her skin was pale and soft, which was what I admired the most. It looked soft as rose petals on a lovely spring morning. How I longed to wrap her in my arms! The only slightly imperfect thing about her was the way her eyes displayed her anger and frustration.

I blinked and broke my trance. I noticed the others lying down on the grass to sleep and began to do the same, but I knew that I would receive no sleep that night.

I was right. Halfway into the night I was frustrated at trying, so I stood and left. I was careful to stay close enough to still be able to see them, but far enough away to feel alone. I gazed up at the stars when I heard Arwen clear her throat and turned.

~Why have you left us?~ she asked gently.

~I felt as if I wanted to be alone.~ There was a bit of silence, until I finally broke it. ~I love the night,~ I said. ~Everything is peaceful and quiet. Everyone is finally asleep, and my thoughts can stray. It's a strange feeling… I'm alone, but I'm not lonely.~

~You are wrong there, my friend. You are not alone. You have the moon and the stars.~

~Perhaps.~

There was a little more silence, and then she said, ~Why did you feel the need to leave us?~

I paused. Finally, I said, ~I have much on my mind.~

~Radona?~

I jerked my head towards her. ~How did you know?~

Arwen smiled. ~Legolas, I've known you since before I can remember. Longer than Aragorn, in fact. And besides, I've been through what you are going through. I've been in love for the first time. I would find myself staring at him for no real reason, other than I loved the way he moved, spoke, looked. I would lay awake in bed, sleepless for no reason other than the deep desire to look into his eyes. It took me many of those nights to sort it all out. I felt confused at first. Even scared. But it has all worked out for good.~

~What must I do?~

She laughed. ~Later… perhaps when you know her better, you must tell her. Speak from your heart. But for now, you must sleep and regain your strength.~

I smiled. ~Thank you.~

~You're welcome. Now come, we'll barely get much sleep as it is.~

A/N: it's not true in the books, I just made that whole childhood friends thing up. But in my story, they've known each other since they were really really little.


	5. Radona's secret

RADONA

I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes. There crouched a fearful creature smiling at me evilly.

"What do you want, Sodo?" I asked

"Nidu is not pleased with your work. He wishes to speak with you."

"Now?" I demanded, trying to keep my voiced hushed since the others were still sleeping. "Dawn will come any minute now."

"Yes, now."

I groaned softly and stood. I followed Sodo to an underground cave. We entered into the darkness and I was careful not to loose my footing. The floor was always jagged and slippery, and because you couldn't even see your feet it was quite perilous.

In minutes, I was standing in front of a fifty-foot-tall Nidu, who was angrier than ever.

"Where are they?" he demanded. "You asked for a day, and that is what I have given you."

"I need more time," I said quietly, keeping the frustration out of my voice. "One day cannot-"

"I want them and I want them **_NOW!"_**

"Great Nidu, they are already suspicious. They will not follow me here. I need their complete trust."

"Two more days, then."

"Two days! I need at least a week!"

"My people and I are starving. I will allow you five days, and if you take a minute more, we will eat you as well."

Though angry, I bowed to show respect. But on my way out, I muttered, "You can't bargain with cannibals."


	6. The Kerlil Stampede

ARWEN

"Arwen."

Aragorn's soft voice in my ear caused me to open my eyes and see his face hovering above me.

"Radona is gone."

I quickly got up and scanned the area. "What? How… where is she?"

"When we woke up, she was gone," Naligor said. "She _was_ an elf. Probably stolen like the others."

"But… does anyone else know how to get to Gondolin?"

"I'm lost," Aragorn said. "I know how to get there, but not from here. I have never traveled from Dadroc to Gondolin."

My heart sank. We would surely die. We would wander around in the desert until, one by one, we were stolen or starved.

"How do we get back to Dadroc?" Ohtar asked.

Aragorn pointed to my left. "We came from the east, but we turned much and followed no road or path. We would need great fortune if we hoped to find our way."

"It's our only chance," I said. "We must try."

"No," Legolas said. "We may stray further."

"What choice do we have? We could turn around or press forward, getting lost either way. Or we could stay here and starve."

"We should go forward," Ohtar said.

"No," said Aragorn. "Turn back."

I noted Legolas's worried look and felt pity for him. He had reason not to want to do any of these things- he did not want to leave Radona behind. I said something on his behalf.

"She may escape," I said. "I do not know Radona well, but thus far she has proven herself defiant, brave, and determined. And if she _does_ find a way out, she will come here first."

Legolas cast me a grateful look. "Yes," he said. "We should wait, at least for a day."

"The longer we wait, the more lives taken," Naligor replied.

Aragorn patted his friend on the back. "It's OK," he said. "If we knew where to go, I would feel differently, but we do not. Wherever we go, it will get us even more lost than we already are. We should wait for our guide."

At that, everyone seemed to agree. We waited there all day, with no sign of her. We'd reluctantly agreed to move on in the morning, but for the night we would stay where we were. We'd all gone to sleep except Aragorn, who was keeping watch.

"Psst!"

I awoke and sat up. It was so dark that I could see nothing but dim shapes, but I was able to hear something in the bushes.

"What is it?" Ohtar asked.

Legolas took aim. "I don't know."

Then a figure walked out. It resembled…

"Radona?"

"Run!" Radona said. "They're right behind me! _Run!"_

We didn't need to be told again. All of us lept up and bolted, and seconds later I heard battle cries behind me, like nothing I'd ever heard. They resembled screams of the dead, coming back to haunt their killers. I didn't dare look back.

But whatever they were, they were faster than us. They'd caught up to us, and I was sure we would die, but they didn't seem interested in taking our lives or even capturing us. They seemed to weave in between us and break us up, which is why Aragorn grabbed my hand tightly and refused to let go.

It was chaos. Chaos! It was so dark that I couldn't tell my friends from my foes until they were inches away from my eyes. I felt lucky to be alive, but at the same time… suspicious. Our lives were in their hands- why weren't they taking advantage of it?

We were all running forward in a tangled mess. I was too afraid to think, so Aragorn did that much for me. Still gripping my hand tightly, he moved to the side and I followed, until we were out of the mess of creatures.

"They want us alive," he said. "For whatever reason, they want us alive."

"No," I replied. "If they wanted us alive, they would try to capture us. They were trying to break us up."

"Then it is more important than ever that we stay together. Our very lives may depend on it."

I watched the sea of creatures running away from us, chasing our friends. "We should go after them." I said.

"We will never catch up," he said firmly. "We must trust that they will be al right, and try to find them later."

I wanted to argue with him and say that he was wrong, but I couldn't. Because I knew he was right.


	7. Drifting...

A/N: sorry for the shortness here, but I promise more! =)

OHTAR

"Legolas!" I cried. The creatures were weaving their way in between us, and he seemed to get farther and farther away.

Legolas's head turned to search for me, but he continued drifting. "Where are you?" he called over the sound of feet pounding on the ground.

"Curse my youth," I muttered. I jumped and waved my arms frantically, hoping he'd see me.

"Don't move!" he said. "I'm coming for you!"

I knew he'd never find me in this mess, but I listened to his command as best I could, anyway. I tried to stop, but the creatures continued to push me forward. Bruises began to appear on my body, and even small cuts from their rough skin.

I felt hands on my stomach and screamed. Someone was picking me up! I kicked and yelled as best I could. "Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Shh! Ohtar, stop!" came a harsh command. I turned my head and saw Radona.

"Stop running," I said. "Legolas said-"

"Legolas? Where is he?"

I pointed ahead of us. "Up there. He's way in front of us."

Radona brought me off to the side and away from the beasts. She set me down. "Stay here, I'll go get him."

I blinked. I had never been sure if I could trust Radona or not, and Aragorn's suspicions seemed to confirm my own. "Alright," I said slowly.

"Good. Don't move." Then, suddenly, she took off toward the stampede.


	8. The Kiss

A/N: sorry it's been so long, but it was Easter vacation! (lol, I slept, like, the WHOLE time…)

LEGOLAS

"Ugh," I grunted as another one of them smashed into my shoulder. I knew that once I could get to the side I'd be safe, but they were doing a good job of keeping me away from it.

Another one barreled into me from behind and I stumbled forward and hit the one in front of me. My cheek hit his bare back and gave me a large scratch on the side of my face. I quickly regained my balance.

Then I felt a hand on my arm. Not a rough, sandstone hand, but a soft hand. An elf or Man hand. I turned and saw Radona.

"I know a way out," she said, panting. "Follow me."

We were closest to the left side, but she led me towards the middle. I hesitated, knowing things were worse there, but then followed her, and we eventually got outside of the stampede on the right. Once we were out, I collapsed almost instantly.

"Thank you," I said in between breaths. Even though we'd been running hard and sweating and being shoved around, she looked perfect. Beautiful, even.

"You are welcome. I wasn't about to leave you behind."

"But… Ohtar. I told him-"

"He is safe. I brought him out."

"Good."

"Where are the others?" she asked as she reached down to help me up.

I ignored her outstretched hand. I wasn't ready to stand on my aching feet just yet. "In there," I said, nodding towards the crowd. "Somewhere. What was that?"

She grabbed my reluctant wrist and yanked me to my feet. "The Kerlil. I suspect they are behind this."

"I have never heard of them before."

"I'm not surprised. No one has, that's what they feed on. If people knew of them, no one would travel at night alone, and they would eventually starve. They captured me, but I was able to break out. But, of course, they followed me."

She began to head back and I followed her lead. "How do _you_ know of them, then?"

"I was able to get a little bit of information."

We stopped walking and she turned to look at me. There was a bit of silence, when I said, "I missed you. I was worried… they wanted to move on, but-"

"But you kept them for me. My thanks."

There was more silence, and then she said, "I, too, feared I would never see you again, Legolas."

I stared into her once-hard eyes, now soft with passion. Before I knew what I was doing, I had her wrapped in my arms and we were kissing each other. That was when I knew at once- I was madly in love with her.


	9. Radona's thoughts

A/N: stuff in italics are thoughts. This is kind of an argument that's going on within Radona during the short kiss. One side of her brain is in regular italics, the other is bold italics. I guess it's kind of stupid, no one has these conversations in their heads like this, but I needed to give you a peek into her mind, so here it is-

RADONA

__

You shouldn't be doing this.

**_Why not?_**

Because you are only here to kill him.

**But this will help me gain his trust.**

That is not why you are doing it. You are falling for him, and you know that you are. He will be easier to break, but it will be harder for you to do it.

**But… I can't stop.**

You have to, if you wish to remain alive. Nidu can and will kill you when he finds out.

**He won't find out.**

You know he will. He has spies everywhere.

**But… it is so pleasurable.**

Yes, however, death is not.

**But I love Legolas.**

Hah! You think love just comes? You've known him for merely two days! You are NOT _in love with him._

**Maybe so, but maybe not…**

It doesn't matter, either way he must die.

**Yes…**

So what you're doing is foolish.

**I'm doing this for Nidu. I'm doing this so that Legolas will trust me. I'm doing this for the Kerlil.**

You think you can lie to me? I am you!

**It is no lie. This is for them… this is for me. I will turn Legolas in, love or no love.**

Good.

**You don't trust me?**

I've known you all my life, of course. I know that deep down, you will never do what your heart disagrees of.

**I can do it, and I will.**

Honestly?

**Yes.**

And he will die?

**You have my word. Legolas will die both slowly and painfully. I will make sure it happens. I promise this: death will come to him.**

A/N: see? It was pretty stupid, you have to admit. But I needed to put this in here because I needed to tell you this much: that Radona is working for Nidu, ruler of the Kerlil. It was a must-need fact. You also had to realize that Radona _DOES_ love Legolas, but she _IS_ fixed on killing him as well. Will she do it? I have to admit, I still don't know. I'm the kind of person that never plans out my stories, so I don't even know what's going to happen. Depends on what mood I'm in when I write the chapter. Well, enough of my blabbering. Please write a review, that's what the button is for!!!!


	10. The Enemy

A/N: don't ask questions, it'll be explained later.

SODO

"We have one of them," Borko reported to me. "But it is a Man."

"What of the elves?" I asked.

"Two of them are unaccounted for. The other two Radona led to safety."

"What?" I demanded. "Traitor! She was to bring them to us!"

"No!" Borko said. "It was under Nidu's permission. The plan has changed, since he lengthened her time with them."

"What of the unaccounted two?"

"Lady Arwen of Rivendell and her love. We are in luck. When Lord Elrond's daughter is found dead, it will start a war. However, we have the advantage, for he knows not _who_ he is declaring war _on._ We will have more food. Food comes with war."

"Yes, yes!" I said. "That much is obvious. But where is the lady _now?"_

"I don't know. They must have escaped."

"They will be trouble," I warned. "We must find them."

Borko smiled. "And execute them. But what of this Man? Shall we eat him?"

"No," I answered. "Fear is now our most valuable ally. Skin him."

Borko grinned even wider. "Acceptable, but shall we torture him first, for a little fun?"

"Skin him _alive."_

A/N: Dun dun duuuun… hehe. It's Naligor that they captured, jsyn. REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Naligor's Body

A/N: now that my Arwen/Legolas one is finished, I can focus on this one. After I finish this, I'll focus on my OTHER LotR story, Loved and Lossed, and I have another LotR plot idea, so WOW! I'm swamped!!

ARWEN

We traveled, guided by Radona, looking for both Naligor and Gondolin. I felt the tension between Aragorn and her growing and wished that they would stop being in each other's throats.

His distrust for her was radiating off of him. Everything Aragorn did somehow displeased her, and I can't be sure that he did it by accident. It made me uneasy and cautious. I'd never trust Radona with my life, but I still hadn't thought too lowly of her. When Aragorn told me ~Watch her closely,~ Radona exploded.

"You think I don't speak elvish???" she demanded. "You think I can't hear just fine? Excuse me, Lady Arwen, but I believe you should worry more of _him_ than I."

That made me angry but I said nothing. I did not want to get into a fight with her, so I kept silent.

As we wandered, we found something lying on the ground in the distance. "What is that?" Ohtar asked. We rushed forward, but when I got there, I wished I could erase it from my memory. It was a skeleton. A bloody, fresh skeleton, and near it lay a pile of something that looked like torn up shreds of skin. It was the most horrible sight I'd ever had to see- bones covered with blood, all organs still in place.

I almost screamed, but did not. Instead, I let out a muffled sort of yell that I'm not sure how to describe. Aragorn placed his hand on mine, but for the first time, I could not be comforted by him. It is hard to be comforted by someone who is just as, if not, more, disturbed as yourself.

"Who… _what_ is it?" Ohtar asked quietly. That's when I noticed the note that Legolas picked up. Drops of blood here and there were scattered on the paper.

"Here lies Naligor the Man," he read. "All elves will soon share his fate. Kah minu a mah si codomu dimi, bidur mo caka yu. Awartha sen dor."

"Awartha sen dor," I whispered. "Elvish. Abandon this place." I realized I was trembling and could no longer hold the tears in my eyes threatening to fall. I began to cry fiercely and Aragorn wrapped me in his arms, but said no words of comfort to me. Perhaps he could not find any.

I had known Naligor almost as long as I'd known Aragorn. To my surprise, even Legolas and Ohtar (who had not known him) shed at least a few tears. Radona looked a little sad or disappointed, but nothing more. I wondered about her heartlessness.

"The Kerlil?" Legolas asked after a little bit of crying.

Radona nodded. "It is something they would do."

"We must turn back," Ohtar said. "Or it will be us next."

"No!" Aragorn said, his hands rolled into fists. "Now it is more important than ever that we find these monsters and destroy them!"

"You cannot simply "destroy" the Kerlil," Radona said. "Each of them are twelve feet tall! They have weapons that you've only seen in your worst nightmares. Their skin is as sharp as needles, that will make you bleed with one touch, don't you understand? We must escape while we can!"

"To where?" Aragorn challenged. "Do you think that we can simply go back to Rivendell and not do a thing, while all over elves are sharing Naligor's fate?"

After a bit of silence, I realized everyone was looking at me, wondering what we should do. I didn't like having to choose between Aragorn and Radona, so finally, I said, "What do you think, Legolas?"

Legolas looked to the ground. I suppose he, too, did not want to have to pick sides. "Ohtar?"

Radona's eyes widened. "We are leaving our fate to a _CHILD?"_

"His choice is as good as any," I said. "If you are both right, he will have a good answer. If you are both wrong, then his answer is as bad as mine or Legolas's."

"What if one of us is right and one, wrong?"

"It is not that way. You both have our best interests at heart."

"We… we cannot return defeated," Ohtar said finally. "We will return victorious or not return at all."

I looked to Radona. "There you have it. We will not leave until our business here is done."

Radona scowled. "Fine, then. Let's go-"

"Where? Gondolin?" Aragorn said mockingly. "You've been leading us in circles and I know it! So wherever you're taking us, I suggest you tell me. _Now."_

At this, she was left speechless. I could tell that he'd caught her off-guard. "I… uh-"

"Aragorn," Legolas said. "If it were I leading, you would not question me like this. The unfairness you are showing her is quickly getting me angry. She knows where she is going."

Aragorn looked to me, but I could find no words in his defense. Legolas was correct – there was no chance that Aragorn would question him. And I, myself, had warned Aragorn of these suspicions and now they were getting out of control.

A/N: two chapters left, the first one is kinda/semi/quasi short. Please review, I don't have many!!!!


	12. Radona's Tears

RADONA

Today was the day. The battle, the deaths. They would be today.

As everyone awoke I stared at Legolas, wondering if I would be able to do everything according to the plan. I would try, but would I succeed? And if he fought back… what then?

I got up. "We will reach Gondolin tonight if we make fair time," I said, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

Aragorn nodded. "Then we must set off now."

About midday we reached the Kerlil cave. "We must cut through here if we wish to reach Gondolin by night fall," I said. None of them knew that my words sounded their doom.

Aragorn looked at the opening. "I see no light," he said. "This is a dead end."

"It is long and twists much," I said. That, at least, was true. "But I assure you that we will come out of the other side unharmed." That, however, was not.

"And how can we be sure you speak the truth?"

I wanted to cry. I _wasn't_ speaking the truth. I was leading them into a trap, or at least trying to.

"Aragorn," I said. My voice cracked and I feared that now they knew everything. They knew I was working for the Kerlil! They were about to kill me!

I turned and ran away. Ten minutes later I stopped to rest and catch my breath, then saw Legolas racing after me. He caught up and sat down beside me.

~Are you alright?~ he asked.

I shook my head. This was all wrong! I wasn't supposed to feel for Legolas! My voice wasn't supposed to crack! He wasn't supposed to follow me!

~I need to clear my mind,~ I said.

~Are you alright?~ he repeated.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. ~Yes,~ I said. ~I… I'll be fine.~

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. ~I don't know what this is all about, but after we reach Gondolin you can tell me all about it. But for now, we must go back. We do not have time to waste, I'm afraid.~

I wanted to tell him that we never _would_ reach Gondolin, and to tell him to go and save himself. But that would only be a death sentence for me, as well. I needed to deliver 4 elves, and no less.

I sniffed. ~Yes.~

~I'm sorry we do not have time for this, but I give you my word we can talk about it later.~

Finally, my tears streamed down my face. I was going to kill him. Kill my Legolas.


	13. The End

ARAGORN

½ an hour later Legolas and Radona came into view. For the first time, I felt no hostility towards her. She had puffy red eyes and streams down her cheeks, showing where tears had fallen. I felt nothing but sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Say nothing to me," she snapped, turning towards the dark cave. "Come."

Everyone entered after her without hesitation. I don't know why we felt as if we could trust her, but we did. That much was a mistake.

About five minutes later we realized our error, as an ambush popped out. We couldn't see them well in the darkness, but we could tell they were their. For one, they had battle cries that pierced our ears. For two, they grabbed each of us except for two. Radona took Legolas herself.

"Traitor!" Arwen screamed. "Aragorn was right! You've given us none but lies since the beginning!"

"Yes," Radona said. "It is as you say." She lifted her leg and pulled a knife out from her boot. "I'm sorry, Legolas. So sorry. I really do love you. I really do." Then she cut his throat wide open. Arwen screamed.

"No!" I said. "I knew it!"

"Yes, you did," Radona said. She turned to the Kerlil. "Nidu says to kill them. Now." Then she ran off, her face buried in her hands.

The Kerlil pulled out their own knives. Ohtar let out an explosive yell seconds before he fell. Arwen was the next to die.

But I was determined not to fall. I kicked the Kerlil holding me and he was taken off-guard, for his knife fell. I grabbed it and slit his own throat, then pulled out my more useful sword and slayed the rest. They were easier to kill than Orcs – they were dumber and slower. Stained a dark green by the Kerlil blood, I took off to find Radona.

I found her in another "room" within the cave. It was lit with torches. I saw her sitting on the ground hugging herself and crying.

"Traitor," I said as I entered. She looked up.

"I loved him," she sobbed. "I truly loved him!"

And I knew she did.

"But I killed him. I didn't mean to… it was so easy…I never would have… but, I… I couldn't… I loved him!" she cried.

I pointed my sword towards her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that deep inside, you have a good soul. But this good soul has not been shown to me, I have seen nothing but a traitor's black heart. So I must kill you."

She looked up at me. "Please," she said. "Please kill me. I cannot live with myself."

That's when I had a sudden thought. It was crazy! I don't know why I had never thought of it before, or why Arwen and Legolas didn't notice. "Radona," I said. "It is not an elvish name."

"Kill me," she repeated.

"How…?"

"KILL ME NOW!" she screamed. But I put my sword away.

"I don't intend to, not anymore. Your name is familiar. Radona. Have I ever known you? Who are you?" That's when she grabbed her knife – stained with Legolas's blood – and cut her own throat


End file.
